Advanced Rifle
|ammo = 30 rounds (60 w/ Extended Clip) |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (GTA V) |sold in = Bought from Ammu-Nation |Unlocked After = The Big Score (GTA V) Rank 70 (GTA Online)}} The Vom Feuer Advanced Rifle is an Assault Rifle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The advanced rifle is a bullpup assault rifle, loosely based on the CTAR-21 carbine, a variant of the Israeli TAR-21. It appears to have a loosely modeled handguard of yet another variant of the TAR-21, the IWI X95, and a raised scope mount. In the beta, it was more correctly modeled after the CTAR-21 and had a green finish in comparison to the gray version in the finished game. It comes with a 30-round magazine and has the option to extend to 60 rounds like the other assault rifles in the game. Performance The Advanced Rifle has the highest damage per shot in its class besides the Special Carbine and a slightly higher rate of fire than that of the Assault Rifle and Carbine Rifle but lower than the Combat MG at the cost of decreased accuracy and lower range. It is a tad lower than the Carbine in terms of accuracy and having significantly lower range than that of the Combat MG. Due to its more compact size, however, it has a higher advantage in mobility over both the Assault Rifle and Carbine Rifle and the much heavier and bulkier Combat MG. Another disadvantage is that in GTA V it is unlocked very late in the game (being available after the final heist mission) and can't be used any further in missions apart from the Option C ending. A Scope attachment can compensate for the lower accuracy while an extended clip can keep the weapon firing for a bit more longer without having to reload a lot due to the high rate of fire. Customizations Attachments *Flashlight (provides light when aiming) - $397 *Scope (mid-range zoom, slightly increases accuracy) - $1125 *Supressor (silences but slightly reduces damage and range) - $2030 Capacity *Default clip (30 rounds) - Equipped by default *Rounds (60 rounds) - $36 *Extended clip (60 rounds) - $310 Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) - $100 *LSPD Tint (Metallic Blue) - $600 Gallery In-game File:WeaponWheel-GTAV-AdvancedRifle.png|The Advanced Rifle being selected in the Weapon Wheel. AdvancedRifle GTAOnline.png|A male Online Player taking cover with an Advanced Rifle. Buzzard_Attack.jpg|Michael shooting at a Buzzard with a differently modeled Advanced Rifle from an old screenshot. Advanced Rifle Beta GTA V.png|Unfinished beta model found within the game files. GTA V Screenshot.jpg|Aiming the finished version of the Advanced Rifle. Advrifle.png|Appearance on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. Three'sCompanyGameplay PS4 Screenshot.jpg|Michael with the Advanced Rifle during Three's Company in the enhanced version of GTA V. Note the front sight that was absent on the PS3/360 versions. AdvancedRifleGGMF-GTAV.png|Gilded Gun Metal Finish on the Advanced Rifle. First Person Advanced_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Advanced_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Advanced_Rifle_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading HUD AdvancedRifle-GTAV-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V. AdvancedRifle-GTAVPC-HUD.png|HUD Icon in GTA V enhanced version. Locations *Only at Ammu-Nation after The Big Score. * In GTA Online, the Advanced Rifle is unlocked at level 70 and can be bought from Ammunation. *Alternatively, it can be found in some online missions such as Saving Ryan's Privates. Trivia *In an old screenshot released by Game Informer, the Advanced Rifle was more correctly modeled, having the CTAR-21's correct handguard and trigger-guard, and it had a green finish. Also, it has the side holes present on the real TAR-21. **Probably it was changed because is extremely similar to the said weapon, especially with the green finish.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:IWI-Tavor-TAR-21w1.jpg *The Advanced Rifle is the only assault rifle in-game that cannot be equipped with a grip, obviously because the handguard is very small. * Oddly, the Advanced Rifle has a rear sight, but no front sight. This would actually make aiming a bit difficult. Probably a developer oversight. However, for the PS4/XB1 game, the weapon features a front sight. * The Advanced Rifle is used during Three's Company, though it will unlock only at the end of the game storyline. ** If the player replays the mission, the rifle will have the same attachments the player selected. *The Advanced Rifle and real life counterpart the IMI CTAR-21 are considered Carbines rather than assault rifles, however it preforms the same muzzle velocity as a full length assault rifle. Navigation }} de:Kampfgewehr es:Fusil avanzado Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Assault Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons